tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Weitere Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria
Hier findet ihr sämtliche Nebencharaktere aus Tales of Berseria, die namentlich erwähnt werden oder auch in Erscheinung treten, aber nicht genug Informationen für einen eigenen Artikel herbringen. Arma Dylan Ein "kugelförmiger Kerl", dem Rokurou Rangetsu einmal begegnet ist. Er gilt als berüchtigter Glücksspieler und hat sich einige Zeit in Katz Korner aufgehalten. Eine der dortigen Katz berichtet davon, dass er zwar erwartet hat, dass Arma Dylan rund sei, aber nicht SO rund. Auch in seinem Familienleben und in seiner Karriere würde alles rund laufen und er gilt allgemein als echter All-Rounder. Wissenswertes *Arma Dylan wird auch in Tales of Zestiria von Lailah erwähnt, die von der perfekten Kugel fasziniert ist, zu der Arma Dylan sich formen kann. Arwell Ein kleiner Junge, den Zaveid und seine Geliebte Theodora aufgenommen haben. Er lebt mit seiner Ziehfamilie in Taliesin. Brunhild Brunhild war eine Malak, die von Jenessis unterstützt wurde. Sie war die Begleitung von Siegfried, dem ersten Orakel, denen ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie den Exorzisten nachgesagt wurden. Die Malakhim, die ein Orakel begleiteten, wählten ihren Träger aber frei aus. Den Worten eines befreiten Windmalaks beim Klippenpfad von Perniya ist zu entnehmen, dass Brunhild in der heiligen Klinge Kaliburnus am Grund des Perniya-Sees ruht und der Ursprung der Legenden der "Dame vom See" in Damensee ist. Burd Ein kleiner Junge, den Zaveid und seine Geliebte Theodora aufgenommen haben. Er lebt mit seiner Ziehfamilie in Taliesin. Lanzelot von Capalus Lanzelot war der frühere Herr von Rokurou und Shigure Rangetsu und ist ein Graf. Als Rokurou dämonisierte und Shigure zu einem Legat der Abtei wurde, dämonisierte auch Lanzelot zu einem Alarmstufe-Rot-Dämon und tötete und fraß sämtliche Diener seines Hauses. Danach schwor er sich, Shigure zu töten. In einer Nebenaufgabe wird Lanzelot von den Helden auf dem Dach von Vortigern getötet, wo Lanzelot auf Shigure gewartet hatte, da Rokurou seine Chance gehabt hatte, ihn zu töten, und versagt hatte. Diana Die Tochter von Medissa, die von der Abtei getötet worden war, weil sie sich in einen Dämon verwandelt hatte, nachdem Medissa mit einem neuen Freund heimgekehrt war und Diana dachte, dass sie ihn mehr liebte als sie. Donera Donera ist ein Händler, den Eizen kennt. Er hatte ihm die Fujibayashi-Angel verkauft. Jetzt verkauft er die Sammlung des Antiquitätensammlers Wanjin. Foo Ein kleines Mädchen, das Zaveid und seine Geliebte Theodora aufgenommen haben. Sie lebt mit ihrer Ziehfamilie in Taliesin. Frühlingsbrisen-Ben Ein Mann, den Zaveid und Theodora gerettet und nach Taliesin gebracht haben, damit er der Vater für die drei gefundenen Kinder Foo, Burd und Arwell werden würde. Frühlingsbrisen-Saliph Eine Frau, die Zaveid und Theodora gerettet und nach Taliesin gebracht haben, damit sie die Mutter für die drei gefundenen Kinder Foo, Burd und Arwell werden würde. Gideon Der Hohepriester der Kirche, der seine Macht an Artorius abgetreten hatte. Er war in den Verkauf von Nektar verwickelt, der Menschen süchtig macht, wodurch er sich in illegale Geschäfte verwickelt. Er wird von den Helden überführt, wodurch sie letztendlich erstmals dem Therion "Greif" begegnen. Greif Greif ist der abgerichtete Falke von Prinz Parzival, für den Parzival sich schließlich von den Blutschwingen-Schmetterlingen aus der Hauptstadt hatte schmuggeln lassen, da Greif von der Abtei als Therion missbraucht und eingesperrt wurde, nachdem er sich als empfänglich für Innominats Energie offenbarte. Greif versorgte Innominat mit der Bosheit der Sorte "Feigheit". Sein voller Name ist Sir Falk Greif, sein Spitzname von Parzival ist Gralki, den Kamoana später auch übernimmt. Grune Grune lebte vor dreihundert Jahren und war ein Töpfer, der Claudin Asgard kannte und schuf durch ihn viele Töpferwaren. Grune ist zusätzlich der Name eines spielbaren Charakters aus dem nicht in Europa erschienenen "Tales of Legendia". Jenesiss Jenesiss war der erste Normin, der sich in die Welt hinauswagte. Auf der Normininsel gibt es eine goldene Statue von ihm. Er half dem Orakel Siegfried und der Malak Brunhild. Lach Lach ist ein Tierarzt aus Taliesin und wird, wenngleich nicht namentlich, im Prolog erwähnt, wo er noch ein Lehrling ist. Er ist Nikos fester Freund, den sie heiraten wollte. In der Hauptgeschichte kann er in Taliesin angetroffen werden, wo er Nikos Tod noch immer betrauert. Mahina Die Mutter von Kamoana, die eine Priesterin der Amenoch war, deren Kult in Haria weitergelehrt wird. Sie unterrichtete auch ihre Tochter, um eine Priesterin zu werden. Sie wurde zu einem Dämon, nachdem ihre Tochter in einen Therion verwandelt worden war, und wirft sich ihr selbst zum Fraß vor, nachdem es ihr nicht gelungen war, sie zu schützen. Majelu Sie wird auch "Die majestätische Lulu" genannt, wovon Majelu die Abkürzung ist. Eleanor Hume ist ein großer Fan von ihr. Majelus Meister ist der Tänzer Valta, der sie adoptert hatte. Für ihn will sie seinen Traum vom Tanzen leben, da er nach einer Verletzung nicht mehr tanzen kann. Sie ist Teil einer Gruppe, die in Konkurrenz zu Magilous Menagerie steht. Marcus Einer der vier Piratenkönige, die auf den Meeren Einödes segeln. Er wurde im Spielverlauf von der Abtei erwischt und festgesetzt, sodass Aifreads Mannschaft die letzte Mannschaft der Piratenkönige, die noch nicht erwischt wurden. Meliodas Der König des meliodasianischen Zeitalters von vor ungefähr zweitausend Jahren. In Tales of Zestiria wird offenbart, dass er vor langer Zeit den Kontinent vereint hatte, jedoch ein Hellion gewesen war. Mendi Ein Wissenschaftler, der von einigen Kaufmännern gefangen gehalten wurde und für diese einen neuen Nahrungsstoff mit dem Namen "Nektar" herstellen sollte, das aus dem süchtig machenden "Zinnobererz" besteht. Einer der drei Aufträge von Tabatha Baskerville beim ersten Besuch in Loegres ist es, diesen Mann in der Galles-Seestraße zu retten. Nashirschkäfer Der Therion aus dem Wargenwald, der von den Helden befreit und von Laphicet mitgenommen wird. Eizen bezeichnet ihn vehement als Nashornkäfer, Rokurou als Hirschkäfer, weshalb sich Laphicet für den Namen Nashirschkäfer entschieden hat und zuletzt die Wahrheit über ihn auch nicht erfahren will. Orthie Der Hund von Niko, der sich durch Feigheit auszeichnet. Zusammen mit Russ verschmilzt er am Erdenpulspunkt am Schrein der Ruhe im Ruhewald zu dem Therion "Orthrus". Die Helden nehmen ihn und Russ auf und bringen sie nach Titania. Er und Russ gaben Innominat die Bosheit der Sorte "Obsession". Russ Der Hund von Niko, der sich durch Feigheit auszeichnet. Zusammen mit Orthie verschmilzt er am Erdenpulspunkt am Schrein der Ruhe im Ruhewald zu dem Therion "Orthrus". Die Helden nehmen ihn und Orthie auf und bringen sie nach Titania. Er und Orthie gaben Innominat die Bosheit der Sorte "Obsession". Shigure Rangetsu Die Mutter von Rokurou und Shigure Rangetsu. Sie galt vor Shigure als das stärkste Mitglied des Rangetsu-Clans, nachdem sie ihren Vater getötet hatte, und hatte daher den Namen "Shigure" getragen. Sie wurde zu dem Dämon "Drachenvolk" am Empyreischen Thron und sucht nach Shigure, der sie getötet hatte, um selbst der neue Shigure zu werden. Sie ist zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Dämonisierung zum Teil Malak geworden und war deshalb nach der Dämonisierung ein halber Drache. Vor zwanzig Jahren hatte sie eine Reihe der Blutschwingen-Schmetterlinge abgewehrt, noch während sie ihr Neugeborenes, Rokurou, in einem Arm hielt. Zu Rokurou war sie immer streng, und erst kurz vor ihrem Tod hatte sie ihn das erste Mal gelobt. Shigure hatte sie bereits einmal in ihrer Dämonenform bekämpft, sie aber nicht getötet, weil er sie nicht ein zweites Mal hatte töten wollen. Siegfried Siegfried galt als das "erste Orakel", denen ähnliche Fähigkeiten nachgesagt werden wie den Exorzisten. Malakhim suchten sich zu dieser Zeit jedoch ihren Träger frei aus, und Siegfried reiste mit der Malak Brunhild. Er schwang ein heiliges Schwert namens "Kaliburnus", das im "Tempel der Prüfungen" aufbewahrt wurde und nun am Grund des Sees von Perniya liegt. Wissenswertes *Bei Kaliburnus, Siegfrieds Klinge, handelt es sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit um die Heilige Klinge aus Damensee, die in Tales of Zestiria das göttliche Artefakt von Lailah ist. Tenny Tenny stammt aus demselben Dorf wie Eleanor. Die beiden sind des Öfteren gemeinsam angeln gegangen. Vermutlich starb er bei dem Angriff der Dämonen auf Eleanors Heimatdorf. Beim Angeln selber hat er einige witzige Dinge zu Eleanor gesagt, darunter auch "Paparo popporo pippity poppity puh". Wissenswertes *Tennys Spruch, den er zu Eleanor gesagt hatte, wird auch in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World erwähnt. Emil Castagnier liest ihn vor, als er versucht, die Engelsschrift zu entziffern. Theodora Die Geliebte von Zaveid, die sich mit ihm zusammen einiger menschlicher Kinder angenommen hatte. Sie ist zum Drachen "Shenlong" geworden, der auf einem Berg in den Ebenen von Aldina nistet. Schließlich wird sie von den Helden getötet, weil Eizen weiß, dass sie nicht mehr gerettet werden kann. Sie war ein weißgehörnter Drache, dessen Herz angeblich den Sensenfluch brechen könnte, doch Eizen verzichtet darauf, da er weiß, dass nicht er der Verfluchte ist, sondern diejenigen, die unter der Existenz eines Drachen leiden. Zaveid verspricht Eizen nach Theodoras Tod, dass er ihn und seine Schwester befreien würde, sobald Eizen eines Tages zum Drachen wird. Valta Der Ziehvater der Tänzerin Majelu. Auch er war einst ein anerkannter Tänzer, doch nach einer Verletzung ist seine Karriere beendet worden. Er leidet auch heute noch unter der Wunde. Um seinen eigenen Traum zu erfüllen, trainiert er Majelu und ist zwar streng zu ihr, aber auch liebevoll und sorgt sich um sie. Videl Ein kleiner Junge aus Reneed, der an dem zwölfjährigen Fieber leidet. Sein zwölfter Geburtstag rückt näher, weshalb auch sein Tod droht. Er wünscht sich, leben zu können und als Erwachsener reisen zu wollen. Dafür studiert er Geschichte und hat mit dem Dunkel Zeitalter angefangen. Daher kann er meliodasianische Schriftzeichen lesen. Er versteckt die Helden im Gasthaus, als die Exorzisten hinter ihnen her sind. Sein Vater selbst ist Prätor. Videl erzählt vom "Omega-Elixier", um zu beweisen, dass er Laphicets Freund ist: Die Herstellung ist in dem Buch beschrieben und hat fünf Zutaten, bisher er aber nur eine übersetzt. Das Omega-Elixier ist angeblich eine alte Medizin, die jede Krankheit heilen kann, doch das Rezept ging im Dunklen Zeitalter verloren. Den Helden gelingt es letztendlich, das Elixier zu brauen und Videls Leben zu retten. Wanjin Wanjin ist ein kürzlich verstorbener Antiquitätensammler, dessen Sammlung jetzt verkauft wird. Er war sehr interessiert an Drachen und hat deshalb alte Bücher und Dokumente gesammelt. Zui Fuu Zui Fuu ist eine Schweininchen-Malak und bezeichnet sich selbst als ehemaligen Seraph, der es jedoch bereute, zum Erdland hinabgestiegen zu sein, weil sie eine Koexistenz zwischen Menschen und Seraphim nach Jahrtausenden des Misserfolgs nicht mehr für möglich hält. Daher lauert sie am "Himmlischen Tor" zum himmlischen Reich, wo die Seraphim leben, und berichtet den Helden bei ihrem Fortschritt in den Himmelssteppen von der Vergangenheit der Seraphim und der Entstehung der Malakhim. Galerie Orthie und Russ.png|Orthie und Russ Theodora.jpg|Theodoras Drachen-Form Videl.png|Videl Zui Fuu.png|Zui Fuu Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria